Emily Kaio
by The Hogwarts Society
Summary: Emily Kaio seems to be in an ever increasing amount of mischief. Too observant for her own good, she is curious, and likes to solve any riddle she can find. That isn't always a good thing when solving a riddle means trying to do something with a situation others are involved in... by Estrella LeMar
1. Chapter 1

This is one in a series of books all taking place at the same time but from different POV's.

Disclaimer: Obviously not JKR.

* * *

It was midday when the train finally came to a stop, and I jumped off. I glanced back with a smile, waiting for Kristy and Alex. "I am so looking forward to this. I love sea dragons, and I hear that they have two here. A sea dragon! They're pretty little things, kind of like a sea horse." I grinned, and glanced at Alex, the smile fading. "Wait, you did say this place doesn't have and whales, right? You know those critters give me the willies."

Go figure, Alex had to ruin my dreams. "Emily," he said. "There are no sea dragons or whales at the aquarium. I wish it wasn't raining, then I could teach Kristy how to surf."

"Give it up, Alex," Kristy responded. "I can't surf. I can't even stand!"

I missed the rest of what she was saying. I spotted a hawk flying high above us, and smiled slightly. The feathers were a dull black, and the way the hawk circled made it seem as if it was watching us. I'd not be surprised one bit if the hawk was watching us.

I was delighted when we got to the restaurant. "All right!" I announced as I took a seat. "I'm starved. So, um… let's see… what to eat…" I picked up the menu, upside down, and pretended to look at it with a grin, already knowing what I was going to get.

"Fish and chips for me!" Alex announced, slamming down the menu and knocking down the pepper shaker. I smiled slightly as I noticed the salt shaker teetering, looking like it was going to take a tumble as well.

"That sounds good." I laughed as I righted the pepper shaker. "I think I'll have that too." I glanced at Kristy, wondering if she was going to have the same.

"Make it three," Kristy said.

"Nice!" I motioned the waitress over. "I want fish and chips, please and thank you. Oh! And could you bring some sweet relish? That's a favorite of mine with, well, everything. Especially with fish and chips." I rested my chin on one hand as I waited for the others to order.

"We would like fish and chips too, please," Kristy ordered for both of them.

I noticed that the waitress glared at Kristy, and frowned. "What's her problem?" I whispered to Alex. "Did she swallow a bad Bertie Bots? She's sure acting like it. Someone should put a toad in her bed."

Alex smiled as I turned to chatter, something that I was afraid was a bad habit of mine. It seemed I was always chattering about something. There were so many thoughts in my mind, it was hard to focus on much of anything. Chattering seemed to help me keep my thoughts in order.

It just seemed to confuse everyone else.

I continued talking happily as the food came, and we ate. Once I was done, I turned towards Kristy. "So… how are we getting in again?"

It was Alex that answered. "Well, I was thinking the front do."

"True, true," I agreed, finishing my food. "I'll carry the wheelchair, you carry Kristy? That way we can get in easy enough." I stood, practically bouncing in place as I waited for them, wanting to go. "Well, all righty then, let's get going. I want to see the animals."

"Sorry, Emily," Alex said, "just a few more minutes. I want to polish off my fish and chips, and unless you want to dine and ditch…"

"Alex," Kristy scolded, "don't even-"

I looked at his plate as Alex retorted, I sat with a laugh, and gave Alex a teasing grin. "You're slow, Alex. Kristy is all done too. A guy like you, I'm surprised you don't gobble down five times this amount, in the time it takes me to eat one."

"I like to enjoy my food. I don't inhale it like some hooligans I know…"

Alex said something else, but I noticed that Kristy had grabbed her fork, and took a forkful of his fish and chips. I laughed, and grabbed my fork as Alex protested. Kristy stole another bite. He shielded his plate, of course, but I still managed to get a forkful, even with him whacking at our forks as he protected his food.

I was reminded of when a cat has a bag of catnip; it doesn't want to share.

Of course, I pouted. Bad habit, I know, but that is what I did. "Alright. Alright. Eat already. If you don't hurry, I'll help with more though. And that's not just a threat, it's a promise too." I bounced to my feet. "Besides, I'm getting sick of being in here. I want to go see the critters. Pleeeeeeeeeeease hurry up."

Alex threw up his hands. "Done."

"It's about time, let's go!" Kristy called, leaving us in the dust as she went wheeling down the pier.

I laughed, and chased after her, pleased to finally be on our way.

It seemed like no time passed between breakfast and getting inside the aquarium. All the different displays were amazing, and I loved looking at them. The sea turtles were particularly interesting. Until I saw the otters, that is.

"Otters! Oh, they are so adorable. I just want to pet one, or hold one." I clapped my hands, imagining what it might be like to have one as a pet. They were wonderfully smart animals.

I wondered... was there any way for me to get close enough to touch them?

"No touching." A passing employee tapped a sign, effectively ending that dream.

I pouted, before a splendid idea came to mind. I glanced at Kristy, trying to hide a sly smile.

I wasn't very good at that.

"I think I dropped something when I was over at the sea turtles. I'm going to go get it. Be right back!'

I moved away before either of them could question or stop me, and made my way to the sea turtle area. I glanced around, and when no one was looking, I slipped the gate open.

Moving away, I kicked it slightly before starting to skip back towards Kristy and Alex.

Really, I never knew that sea turtles could move so fast! It only took a couple moments before the sea turtles were streaming out of the wide-open door. I thought those animals are a fair bit smarter than people gave them credit for!

"Emily," Kristy hissed, "Why did you do that?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but Alex spoke before I could.

"There's no use denying it," Alex said. "We know it was you."

Kristy started wheeling her chair towards the exit, saying something about wanting to leave.

"Turtles are slow and easy to see, and I wanted to pet the otters," I sighed, looking at the otters mournfully before hurrying after Kristy.

Of course, I didn't get far.

"Hold it right there," a voice barked at us. With a sort of growl, too. Almost like a bulldog bark, definitely not a terrier. I inched away, not liking the sound, trying to think of what it sounded like. Maybe… a bulldog with a cough. That was it. Not exactly pleasing to hear.

A tall muggle with deep grey hair stormed forward. "Are you the ones that caused the turtles to get loose?"

"Um… not exactly…" I glanced at the floor, hating the way he was glaring, "Those turtles sure move fast. I never knew they were that fast."

"No, she didn't," Kristy spoke up as she and Alex gave my glares- a clear message to shut my mouth. "As a matter of fact-"

"As a matter of fact what?" The man questioned. "I happen to own this place, and that is one large mess you caused. Unless, of course, you claim you didn't do it." He lifted an eyebrow, and looked at Kristy and Alex questioningly.

"We're not claiming. We didn't do anything," they chorused, as I kept quiet.

The owners frown deepened, before he sighed. "I can't prove it, but I suggest you leave."

The three of us got out of there fast.

Once outside, I let out a sigh, and looked at them apologetically. "I'm sorry, I messed that up."

I was more sorry about not getting to pet the otters, then letting the turtles loose, but I didn't mention that. My eyes traveled over to a nearby cotton candy vendor. "Want some cotton candy to help forget about it?"

They were both for it, and soon Alex was skipping towards the cotton candy vendor. "He acts like a six-year-old," Kristy commented. "It's pathetic."

I grinned on purpose, as I often did. I was a very skilled actress. "Hmm… I don't think there is anything wrong with that. It is fun."

Dumb smiles also annoyed the people that bug me, and made others underestimate me. I had always found it good to play the fool, and not let others know my full abilities. Of course, that made some folks tease me, asking how I ended up in Ravenclaw.

That was for me to know, not them.

Once Alex was out of earshot, I turned to Kristy with another grin. "So, I've been hearing rumors about someone who likes you. Interested in any of the guys in class?" Not rumors, exactly. I actually heard him talking to his cat, while I was testing an invisibility cloak I… borrowed.

"I don't know… who said that?" Kristy's face very much resembled a ripe tomato. Did she really have no clue?

"Oh, more than one person," I mused. "Of course, you know how rumors are. Everyone talks. Students talk, teachers talk, some animals talk… If people stopped spreading rumors, the walls would cave in due to lack of air moving inside." I grinned, examining her face. "Your face is really red though. Who do you think it is? Or, better yet, who do you want it to be?"

"You tell me first," Kristy responded. She looked terrified, clutching her hands together.

I shook my head with a laugh, before tilting my head thoughtfully. "Hmm. I forget. Something about an animagus, and a hawk… can't remember anything more than that though."

"Liar!" Kristy accused. "And there are no registered Animaguses in our school! Ooh, unless they're a rebel."

I couldn't help but giggle. I wasn't about to tell her who it was though, even though I did actually know. Some secrets were too good to tell. "Hmm… wonder who it is though. I bet that they visit you in hawk form, without you even knowing it. Kind of cute, really. I wonder if they are able to talk to other birds in hawk form.

"Hmm... maybe you can ask them that for me?"

I watched Kristy for a moment, enjoying her anticipation. I always loved to keep people guessing. "Who do you think it might be? I know it isn't a Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaws would be more apt to show off their ability to shift, and would have registered already…"

"Well, not all Ravenclaws are social," she pointed out. "He could be a Ravenclaw, and just be shy. Is he in our year?"

"Yes, he is," I said cheerfully, "And it is true, some Ravenclaws are shy." I thought for a moment. "I think he is shy, in his own way. Doesn't share much about himself."

"So, are you going to tell me?" Kristy questioned.

"Oh, come on, guess first!" I laughed, wanting to hear who she suspected it was. "I'll tell you if you are right. Otherwise, I bet you can always use a spell on them, when they are near you in hawk form. That would be an easy way to find out."

Kristy frowned, "Come on, give me a clue."

I sighed, not wanting to just give it away. I mean, where's the fun in that? "They have a cat, are tall, and their hair is long for a guy."

"Merlin, I can't think of anyone like that it our year."

I giggled. "Oh well, you'll just have to think of it on your own then." I wasn't surprised that she couldn't think of him. He shows off some, and talks to others, but he doesn't really stand out. No matter, she would be more likely to be looking for him now.

"I'm back! What's wrong, Kristy? You look like a strawberry. Were you talking about boys?" Alex smirked and took a bite of his cotton candy. "Ump muph."

I laughed, and grabbed the other sticks of cotton candy, before handing one to Kristy. "That is for us to know, and you to wonder."

"Ump wump wis 'tuck!" Alex mumbled, his mouth still full of cotton candy.

"Alex," Kristy said through gritted teeth, "Swallow, and try again."

"I canp, ump mumph wis 'tuch!"

I frowned, my brow furrowing, before my eyes widened. "Did you just say your mouth is stuck?"

Alex nodded his head vigorously.

I sighed, and glanced at Kristy, "Um. Not sure what to do about that one…"

"Well, since your grandmother is-"

That is about all I heard as my heart sunk. Go to my grandmothers? The place I was supposedly living? Oh, please no.

"Maybe we could take him back to his place? My grandmother is… odd, and she isn't the friendliest around."

"I don't know how Alex's parents would take to us bringing him home with his mouth glued shut with cotton candy. They're also muggles, so our plan wouldn't work anyways… Emily, I'm sure your grandmother isn't that bad!"

Not that bad. Right. Oh, Kristy, always the voice of reason and logic. Only in this case you didn't see my logic. Well, then again, most people rarely did.

"All right, all right, let's go then. There's a back door we can use, and my grandmother is always off doing some spell or another. Alex, you push Kristy, and stop making weird faces. We want to avoid detection, not gain more of it."

Alex folded his arms and attempted, though failed, to stick his tongue out at me.

Kristy sighed, "Alex, you are so immature, and I can push myself."

I laughed at Alex, and skipped ahead. "Come on, let's hurry up and get there. Don't want his mouth stuck any tighter than it is!"

I was trying to be lighthearted, and laugh about it, but as I always did when I was going to my grandmother's, I felt a growing sense of dread as we got closer to her place. I knew that Kristy said something, but I totally missed it. It was only a ten minute walk to my grandmothers, and I sighed in disappointment as I saw the smoke rising from the chimney- a clear sign that my grandmother was home. "Come on, let's go in the back way."

I led them inside, and to a guest room.

"Do you want to do it?" Kristy whispered.

I bit my lip, before sighing, "Well, this is my grandmother's place, so I should..."

I made a face, before taking out my wand, and pointing to Alex, using the proper spell.

I just hoped he wouldn't make too much noise once he could talk.

"Thank you," Alex shouted. "I feel so much better now!"

"Alex, we have to be quiet," Kristy scolded, but it was too late for that.

I groaned, hearing approaching footsteps.. "Great Alex, just great. Let's get out of here fast before she co-"

"Too late for that." My grandmother frowned as she entered the room. "What are you three doing here? Emily, it's been six months since you were last here, and now here you are using some spell or another. Didn't I tell you? Didn't I say that you would be back, eh? Now," her piercing gaze turned to the other two, "I've a few things to say to little miss Emily. Unless you're wanting to hear it, I suggest you leave. She won't be going anywhere until school starts again."

"We'll stay, if you don't mind. I don't want you to be too hard on her. She was just trying to help this blockhead." Kristy pointed to Alex.

I bit my lip, dreading what grandmother might say.

She huffed. "Well, she has been living on her own during school breaks, and vacations, and when she shows up again it's just because you three need a spell? Oh, all fine and dandy. I won't have any of it. You three should never have come here! If she isn't going to stay here, then she can't come here! Now out! Out, out, OUT!"

"Stop! It was my idea. My parents, well… anyways. Alex is a muggle-born, so this was our only option. I'm sorry and-" Kristy gasped as three small balls of feathers hit my grandmother in the head. "There's our Hogwarts letters!"

My grandmother had a stunned look on her face as she started complaining about birds, something about pigeons being flying rats, and whatnot. I saw my chance, and grabbed the letters. "Kristy, Alex, let's go. There are better places for us to be." I lowered my voice. "She'll go on about birds for at least ten minutes. I'd rather be gone when she decides to lecture again."

"Sounds good! Race you out the door, Kris," Alex darted for the door.

I followed quickly. "I'll be happy to be out of here."

"Well, that was eventful," Kristy declared as we stopped a block from my grandmothers. She opened her letter.

"Uh, why are four of our books by Gilderoy Lockhart? Isn't he the nutcase that barely knew his own name? Why would we want these?"

I shrugged, a smirk on my face as I remembered the stories about that old loon. "Maybe the teacher is a Lockhart fan, or is going to teach what is not true." I laughed at the thought. "Now, that would be entertaining."

I opened my letter, and glanced at it, noticing that there were some interesting books on the list. I glanced up at them apologetically. "Sorry about… her. She is a bit of a nutcase."

"It's okay," Kristy assured me. "Someday I'll have to tell you about my family, they're just crazy. It wasn't too bad, don't be afraid of her. She seems like she is all talk anyways," Kristy continued as she looked at her letter. "I wonder what's going on this year. The fourth years need a bunch of new equipment, look!"

I glanced at the list again, noticing that she was right, there was a lot of new stuff we needed to get. I began counting and recounting my funds in my head, thankful that I had enough. My dad had helped me invest in different shops before he passed. Thankfully, that meant I had an income, of sorts.

I smiled happily, before nodding. "Well, we'd best go start getting our stuff. Want to go shop now, or do you two have something else to do?" Noticing something out of the corner of my eye, I glanced up, and smiled slightly as I saw a hawk high above us.

"Well, in this weather, I don't have anything to do," Alex said around mouthfuls of cotton candy. "Rain means no surfing."

"I don't have anything today. Let's go," Kristy declared.

I grinned, "All right, come on, let's go!" I started skipping along, glad to be going to get my things. As I skipped, I remembered something and sighed. "If we go, we have to get your siblings to go too."

"Carson probably just got his letter too… we need to pick him up now!" Kristy took off down the road.

I hurried after Kristy. "For being in a wheelchair, you're very fast," I joked. "Let's get that brother of yours, then Alex's sister, correct?"

"Yeah. My house is just a few more down."

I nodded, knowing how Kristy's father is. Sometimes I feel sorry for her, and right about now I was hoping that her dad was not home when Kristy's brother got his letter. "Agreed," I said, cheerful as always, "Let's see how fast we can get there! Race you!"

When we did reach Kristy's place, it was oddly quiet. Too quiet. It almost seemed like no one was home. That, of course, was before I heard Kristy's father's voice bellowing through the air.

That man was loud.

Kristy went flying up the ramp, and slammed the door open as she entered. I followed, or would have, but she came wheeling out of the house with Cason on her lap just about the time I reached the door.

"Gogogogogo!" Kristy slammed the door as I ran away from the house, almost laughing when a flying frying pan just missed hitting Alex's nose (I had to admit that was hilarious).

"Well," I declared once we were a ways from the house. "That went better than expected. I thought for sure that Carson would be locked in a closet, or the house would be on fire."

"Actually, it didn't go so well," Kristy said, "Alex, can we stay at your place?"

"Ouch, that's not good. Well, let's go to Alex's place then on to Diagon Alley. I can't wait to pick up the books needed this year."

Alex stopped suddenly as he spread his arms, hitting Kristy and I in the face. "This is my house," he said dramatically.

I chuckled before waiting for everyone to be ready to go. I was looking forward to seeing the books for this year, even if we did have some odd ones.

Not much time passed before we were in Diagon Alley. I cocked my head to the side as I spotted Numiar talking to Brent, two Slytherins in my year. Numiar was an alright fellow, nothing like most Slytherins, and usually the brunt of any mean tricks. Brent is one of the ones that leads the bullies of his year, and is just plain nasty. Numiar looked anything but pleased. As he turned, he spotted me.

"Hello, Emily. What chaos are you causing today?" Numiar teased.

I pouted. "Why do you always assume I'm up to no good?"

"Because you usually cause something to happen," Numiar countered, before glancing to see who else was there.

"Hi, Numiar," Kristy wheeled her way over. "Do you need me to change Brent into a pig for you, or do you want to do the honors?"

Numiar chuckled and shrugged. "I'd rather not be the one to do it. I'm already on his bad side for some odd reason, and we have to share a dorm." He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "You have no idea how many times I've wished I was in a different house than him. It can't be helped, though. I just have to do my best to avoid him."

"And most of the others in your class and house," I grumbled. "You're stuck with some git."

Numiar just shrugged, before smiling at Kristy. "Just coming to get your books? There look's like some interesting ones this year."

I had to chuckle at Kristy when she complained about the books being ancient and full of lies. She was right about that, for sure. Numiar had an interesting explanation, but I was too busy looking at the feathers on his cloak, and trying to decide what type they were. Kristy noticed them soon enough, and commented, before giving me a meaningful look.

Maybe she finally figured it out. I was getting tired of hinting.

Numiar proceeded to pluck one of the feathers off. "So there is," he said, "Well, I did just go see the owls. I do like birds a fair bit."

Oh, how rich, I thought, throwing Kristy a look.

Kristy plucked another feather off his cloak, telling Numiar that it might not be an owl. "I'll find out what it is."

We all headed down the street towards the Owl Emporium. I could tell that Numiar was a bit worried, and I knew exactly why. Still, that did not prove that he was the hawk. It just proved that he was near it.

I grinned as we walked, already able to tell that this was going to be interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not JKR.

* * *

I raced towards the platform, tired from my long walk to get here. My hair was a mess, and many of my books where on the verge of toppling from my cart. Spotting Kristy and the others, I breathed a sigh of relief, and slowed to a stop. "Oh, good," I gasped. "I made it. Sure is a long walk from home! I should have left earlier to get here on time, think I ran most of the way." I glanced at my cart, checking to make sure my books and bags were in place. "Hope I didn't lose anything."

We walked to the brick wall between Platform 9 and 10. Carson and Emilie where the first to run through, followed by Kristy.

I glanced at Alex. "See you there!" I turned to the wall, and ran through it, giggling as I did. As soon as I was through, I moved to the side, hoping that Alex wouldn't run into any of us like he had last year.

No such luck. Alex came barreling through the platform and crashed right into the nearest wall. At least it wasn't one of us.

"Ouch." He picked himself off the ground and righted his things. "I do that every time!"

I sighed. "Yeah, you do, but at least it was just the wall this year. Merlin, last year you collided with me and both of us spilled all our things." I moved to the train. "Come on, let's find a place to sit."

As I got onboard, I heard a familiar voice. Frowning, I looked back at Kristy, then hurried to see what Brent was doing this time.

He was standing at the entrance to a compartment, a mocking grin on his face as he tried to boss someone around. When I got closer, I realized it was Numiar. That guy really does have the worst of luck sometimes.

"Well, well, if it isn't my dorm mate, Numiar," Brent sneered. "Move over and let me in." He glanced at Numiar's things, before grabbing Numiar's cat, Zegrum, by the tail. "Dumb cat, move it."

"You know, that's generally considered animal abuse. But I've never seen a pig treat his fellow creatures with such cruelty." Kristy wheeled to the entrance of the compartment. "Brent, put the cat down and take a hike. Unless, of course, you really want to test my patience today, which I wouldn't recommend, based on previous results."

Brent scowled, and released the cat. "Oh, isn't this rich! Numiar, the cripple has come to rescue you." He rolled his eyes at Kristy. "What are you going to do, run me over with your wheelchair?"

"Stuff it, Brent," I said, cheerful as ever. "I'm tired of your squealing, and Kristy, Alex and I are going to share this car with Numiar." I glanced at the others for support. "Aren't we?"

Numiar smiled slightly, and petted Zegrum as the cat jumped back into his lap. "Brent, why don't you scat? This car seems to be too full for you."

Kristy smiled at him sweetly at him. "Unless you want me to run you over with my wheelchair."

"Hey Kristy, can we sit with you guys?" Carson and Emilie came into the compartment, still loaded down with luggage.

Brent huffed, and shot Numiar a glare before storming off.

Numiar cocked an eyebrow at his display, before shaking his head slightly. "Well, you had good timing. There is plenty of room for all of us in here." He smiled at them, and moved so he was in the corner.

"Great. Most of the other cars are full by now, I bet. Kristy, the place near the end, next to Numiar, might be best for you." I put my things away, before turning to help Carson and Emilie.

"Thanks, Emily." Kristy looked over at Numiar. "Hey, Numiar, long time no see. How are you?"

Numiar smiled, "I'm doing alright. Been looking forward to getting back to school."

"I'm sure. You always were an academic- for a Slytherin. Maybe you should have been in Ravenclaw instead. I think you would have fit in better. " I finished putting the bags away, and took a seat across from Kirsty. "Did you ever figure out what sort of feathers those were?" I glanced at Numiar, eyes dancing, before looking at Kristy again.

"Nope," Kristy said, "still unidentified. It looks pretty similar to my hawk's, though, so I'm going to look into that family of birds..."

Numiar smiled. "How is your hawk, anyway? I've seen you flying him before, and it looks like a lot of fun to work with him. Very intelligent bird, it is unfortunate more people don't work with hawks."

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "Hey, I just thought of something. Numiar, your hair is the exact shade of those feathers. Weird ." I chuckled softly, wondering if anyone was getting the hints yet.

Numiar glanced at me, before moving to help Carson with one of his bags.

"Yeah, you're right. It is pretty close to his hair color. That's an interesting coincidence." Kristy looked at Numiar thoughtfully.

I nodded. "I hear that an animagus carries one trait in both forms- or more. Wouldn't it be funny if Numiar could change to a hawk? I doubt it though, if he did, he would be registered."

Numiar's eye twitched slightly.

"Numiar, can you help me get my bag?" Emilie looked at him pleadingly.

He's thankful that he has a reason not to comment, I thought, seems I'll have to come up with something else to get him to talk.

"Does anyone have any pain reliever, magical or muggle?" Alex rubbed his head. "The brick wall gave me a splitting headache."

"I'll check, but that's not something I usually keep with me." Kristy rummaged through her bag in search of muggle painkiller. "I've got nothing. Do any of you guys have some?"

I sighed. "If you didn't always hit the wall, you wouldn't always end up with a headache. I never have pain reliever with me. I tend to lose it if I try to carry it around, and that is never a good thing."

Numiar glanced in his bag. "Hmm... try this." He held out a small item that looked very much like a gumdrop. "Might not look it, but this is a great painkiller."

Alex looked at it suspiciously. "Is it painkiller, poison, or candy? 'Cause they all look just like that."

Numiar sighed, and popped one into his mouth. "It is a candy painkiller combo. I use it for headaches all the time."

"Awesome!" Alex threw it into his mouth, halfway choking on it.

I turned my attention to a puzzle cube thingy that one of my friends had bought me, and started trying to figure it out. Turn it this way then that, trying to get all the green on one side. It was harder than I had thought it would be, but it was interesting enough. I worked on that for a while, only half paying attention to what was being said. I knew that Kristy and Numiar were talking about the aquarium.

"No," Kirsty said, "we got busted. But I talked us out of any real trouble."

"Thankfully." I smiled. "I'm never any good at getting out of trouble."

"Though you are plenty good at getting into it." Numiar teased.

"I'm even better." Alex grinned. "Did Kristy tell you about the other incident later that day?"

"Alex, you told me never to speak of it again." Kristy pointed out.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry Numiar, I forgot that I forbade Kristy to speak of it. She just told me not to, so I guess you'll just have to wonder." Alex gave Numiar a look, daring him to ask.

Numiar cocked an eyebrow, before glancing at me. "And what is Alex begging me to ask about, without actually asking?"

I grinned. "You mean the fact that he got his mouth glued shut with cotton candy, or the fact that he couldn't keep quiet even with his mouth stuck shut?"

Numiar snorted, before laughing. "Oh, wow, I didn't expect that one. Alex, how in the world did you manage that?"

"I'm just a guy who enjoys his cotton candy, and I took a bite that was a little too big." Alex grinned sheepishly.

"We had to unstick it with magic, because the big baby wouldn't let us pull it apart. " Kristy rolled her eyes. "Anyways, enough about us."

Numiar chuckled at Alex again, before glancing at Kristy. "So, what class are you looking forward to the most this year?"

I smirked. He was good at avoiding himself in conversation, almost too good, but this was a contest I planned to win. "You are always good at not talking about yourself. I'm still curious about those feathers. You keep avoiding the questions about them."

Kristy looked at Numiar curiously. "Yeah, Numiar, I was wondering about that too."

Numiar shrugged, trying to pass it off. "I like birds. It could have come from a number of places.

I often have feathers on my clothes from one bird or another."

"Interesting. Where would you find such exotic feathers such as these?"

"Zegrum is my only pet," Numar admitted. "Though I often help different birds out. There is a hawk that nests not far from my home, I met him when he had a broken wing. Trained him for a while. Then there is an owl I've become friends with- a snow owl, she has a nest and younglings not far from my house."

"That's so cool! You must live somewhere really incredible!" Kristy smiled at him.

I smiled as I listened to them, pleased. Why wouldn't Numiar just admit that he liked Kristy and get it over with? Having them talk like this was a start, but I wished that it would go further than just casual chatter. The two would make such a nice match.

Numiar laughed. "I live a ways out of London, right near a good sized forest. There are many birds there, among other animals. It is nice enough."

Unfortunately, our conversation was interrupted by a familiar drawl. "Well, seems that all the birds are in the coop. Good chance to chat with you, maybe get back that money Numiar owes me. Don't you think, Rolan?" Brent glanced at the boy standing beside of him with a smirk.

I glanced at Brent, annoyed that he was there again. He was good at interrupting at the worst times. Ugg... he was so annoying, I wished that someone would stupefy him, or something.

Rolan chuckled, and followed Brent's example. "Oh, for sure. We can never get it out of him when in the dorm, he is a crafty git. Though I'm sure we can get it here- he wouldn't dare make a scene in front of the cripple."

Numiar's eyes narrowed. "I don't owe you a cent. If anyone owes, its you."

"I don't know about him, but I'm perfectly okay with making a scene." Kristy glared at Brent. "I thought I told you to bug off already. Do I need to tell you twice?"

"Kristy, who are those guys? " Carson whispered. He looked terrified of the older boys.

"We are purebloods," Rolan sniffed, his arrogance showing strong. "Much better than any mudblood, or those who consort with them." He shot a glance at Numiar.

Brent nodded his agreement. "Did you know that Numiar Salmalin isn't even his true name? He changed his last name because he was ashamed of that drunken swine of a father."

I knew that one. I could remember Numiar speaking to Moaning Myrtle about that, and how he hated going home during the summers. I could remember many times when Numiar had shown off his magic skills, done shows or stupid pranks- all for attention. I felt sorry for him, though I knew he was too proud to admit he needed help, and far too proud to say anything. He was the sort of person that disliked being pitied. Maybe he needed a reminder that help did not always come from pity.

Numiar's face burned in embarrassment as he glared at Rolan and Brent.

"No one cares but you, Brent. Numiar's still better than you, and all your pure-bloodness. Who cares who his father is? His father doesn't define him, no more than yours. To say it in smaller words, so you can understand: who your dad is doesn't matter." Kristy turned to Numiar. "Don't listen to them, they're just jerks."

"They are gits," Numiar agreed.

"For sure," I agreed, my nose twitching as I caught a whiff of Brent's breath. "They kind of smell too. Brent, did you eat liverwurst for breakfast or something?"

Brent glared at me. "Oh, shut it, airhead. Who are you to talk? Half the time you're not even aware of what's going on around you."

Rolan snickered. "She should have been in Hufflepuff. She doesn't have the smarts for a Ravenclaw."

"And you guys definitely belong in Slytherin; you're just a couple of little snakes with big mouths and nothing to back it up." Kristy rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't even be at the school. If you are actually any good at magic, you should be able to walk," Rolan mocked.

"She is better at it then either of you," Numiar growled.

Kristy cocked an eyebrow as she looked at Numiar, before turning her attention back to Brent. "Magic can't fix everything. It can't fix my legs, and it can't fix the fact that you have a collective IQ of negative ten," Kristy quipped.

Brent glared at Kristy. "I ought to dismantle that wheelchair."

Rolan nodded in agreement. "And spread the parts through the Forbidden Forest."

Numiar said. "Try it, and you'll be sleeping on ice for the year."

"Oh, like you could do that." Brent mocked.

"Want to try me?" Numiar cocked an eyebrow.

I could see the anger in his eyes. How could Kristy not see that he liked her? He let the other boy walk over him, never bothering to fight back. When Brent attacked Kristy instead, Numiar's fury roared to the surface, like a volcano on the verge of eruption.

"Oh enough already! Brent, you stink. Shoo." I waved my hands at him like one might wave at a stray dog. "I've had enough of you."

"Yeah, leave." Kristy folded her arms.

Brent glared at her, and opened his mouth to say something, but Rolan tugged him away. "Come on, Brent, I'd rather not set a record for earliest detention this year. Knowing you, that's where this is headed."Brent protested as Rolan dragged him away.

"Well, now that that's over," Kristy said, "I have muggle playing cards, does anyone know a good game we could all play?"

Numiar thought for a moment. "We can always play Go Fish."

"Oh, I want to play!" I grinned at the thought, and leaned forward. "With so many of us, we better only deal five."

Numiar nodded, "I'm playing too."

Carson dealt out the cards. "The Go Fish deck is so tiny!"

I nodded in agreement. "It is, but that is partially because there are so many of us playing."

"Well, it could be a really short game then!" Kristy said. "Who wants to go first?"

"I think we should let Emilie or Carson go first. If they don't want to, then I do." I looked at Kristy hopefully.

"Go ahead, Emily."

I nodded. "Alright. Carson, do you have a three?"

"Go fish!" Carson was practically bouncing with excitement.

I pouted, and drew a card. "Alright, your turn, Emilie." I tilted my head to the side as I heard something outside of the car. "I think I hear the trolley coming."

"Candy from the trolley! Candy from the trolley!" The trolley came wheeling down the corridor.

I licked my lips at the thought of chocolate frogs. I always loved the trolley. As I listened for it to come closer, I heard that oh-so familiar drawl once again.

"Why would anyone wave down a taxi?" Brent was saying.

I heard him stop, and coins change hands. He bought everything in the cart, from the sound of it.

"Only muggles and mudbloods have need of a taxi." Brent finished.

Numiar glanced up from the card game with a frown.

"Them again? Really?" Kristy sighed. "I thought we'd seen them enough today. You think they'd take a hint already!"

I listened closely, hearing someone else talking, though I didn't quite make it out.

Brent chuckled. "Irving. Funny name, I think. What are you, half troll?"

Numiar sighed, "I'm not putting up with this." He stood, and leaned out into the hallway. "Hey Brent, shut it and get lost. We already told you to leave us alone, and I'm getting hearing damage from your voice, it's that bad."

Go Numiar, I silently cheered. The exchange went on for a bit, but Zegrum had caught my attention as he was playing with a small bag of catnip. I grinned as I watched him, amused by his antics. My attention turned back to what was going on in the hall when I heard Kristy again.

"Get lost Brent." Kristy poked her head out of the compartment to glare at him.

"You've got a lesson coming to you, once you're away from the cripple's protection." Brent snickered.

"What was Brent on about this time?" It was Chris and Mark, Alex's best friends, standing with grins in the doorway. Alex threw down his cards.

"Merlin! Hi! I haven't seen you guys all summer!" Alex left the compartment without a glance backwards, chattering about their summers.

"They do that every year," Kristy explained to Numiar. "He doesn't get to see them all summer, and he doesn't have an owl, so they always catch up on the train. Alex was winning, too...what should we do with his cards?"

"Well, we can shuffle them back into the pile, or we can get someone else to play for him." I glanced at my cards, wondering what I should ask for next.

"Hey, Cass, do you want to play?" Kristy looked out of the car at the other girl standing nearby.

I grinned as Cass came into the compartment, and moved over a little. "Come on Cass, you can sit by me."

She took a seat, and soon we were all playing Go Fish once again. Amazingly enough, that game managed to last the entire trip. Of course, we might have finished a couple of them if Zegrum hadn't made me drop my cards twice.

Or was it three times?

I smiled as I looked up at Hogwarts, delighted to be here once again.

Numiar glanced over at Kristy. "I bet your brother is in the same class you are."

I shifted my weight, nearly bouncing in excitement. "Hope so, though I wouldn't mind if he was in Ravenclaw. Emilie too."

"I'm happy wherever they are," Kristy said. "I'm just really happy that they're coming to Hogwarts."

Numiar nodded, "It's a great place."

"Long as you don't run into the wrong crowd," I said softly as I saw Brent and Rolan moving in our direction.

"Gah, again?" Kristy groaned. "We usually only have to see them once or twice..."

"Usually I don't get on their nerves until the first week is over." Numiar said dryly, shooting Brent a glare.

Brent smirked, but acted sickly sweet. "Need help with your bags, Numiar?"

"Not a chance."

"What do you want, Brent?" Kristy raised one eyebrow, a skill she'd recently perfected.

Brent looked at her innocently. "Just wanted to help a fellow Slytherin get to our room and away from bad influences."

Numiar started to say something, but I elbowed him. "If that's the case, why are you here?" I gave them a charming smile.

Rolan tapped Brent on the shoulder, and pointed at Cassandra - Cass. "If he doesn't want some help, let's go help them."

Brent glanced over and snickered, before moving towards Cassandra. "Still playing with your muggle toys, or did you come to your senses and throw them off the train?"

"Muggle toys are the greatest," Kristy countered, "I bet you didn't have nearly as much fun as we did on the way there. Go Fish beats bullying any day."

Brent huffed, and glared at Kristy, "I wasn't talking to you, wheels."

Rolan smirked, and looked at the wheelchair thoughtfully, as if thinking what he could do to it.

"Brent, Rolan, I think you might want to tend to your trunks," Numiar commented. "Might get a bit more unpleasant than usual if you don't."

I glanced at Brents trunk, and giggled as I noticed Zegrum stuffing a dead rat into it. I knew I liked that cat.

"By the way, I love the nickname 'wheels.' It's certainly a new one." Kristy smiled.

Brent rolled his eyes, and would have retorted but Professor Vane was coming in their direction. He shot Kristy and Numiar a glare, before stomping off, Rolan right beside of him.

"Good luck, Carson and Emilie, we'll see you after the Sorting." Kristy turned to Numiar, Cass and me. "I just realized we're all in different houses. That's kind of sad, we can't sit together at the feast. Anyways, let's get a carriage before they all leave!"

We entered the Great Hall together.

"All right, I'll see you guys in class. Either that, or send me a paper airplane note, those are always fun!" Kristy wheeled towards the Hufflepuff table.

Numiar smiled slightly as he watched her go, before sighing and moving over to his table.

I skipped over to the Ravenclaw table, waving to Jaseph before taking a seat not far from him. I was looking forward to seeing the sorting.

Kristy sat on the end of the Hufflepuff table, and was soon joined by Alex and his friends. As they all sat down, the first years entered the Hall, led by Professor Longbottom, as usual.

I grinned as I watched the kids come in, looking forward to seeing who would end up where. I was surprised to see a couple kids older than myself lining up for the sorting hat. Must be transfer students, I decided.

I was right. Turned out that the boy was named Mark, and the girl was named Jenna. Transferred into fifth year Ravenclaw. I heard that Jenna could play quidditch, and both Jenna and Mark said she was good. I hoped so. We could always use good players on our quidditch team.

Throughout the feast, I chatted with different people, and caught up with a few of my friends. There had been a lot going on, and I was looking forward to things getting moving again. I could already tell, this is going to be a very interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Sadly not JKR.

* * *

Everyday is a good day when it starts. It has the potential to be great. What is done as the day goes on is what determines if the day stays good or not. At least, that was how I always looked at it. With that perspective in mind, I always tried to make everyday a great day.

It was the first Friday of the new school year, and I was quite pleased with myself. I had beaten three of the other Ravenclaws in different chess games, including Jaseph. Now that was an accomplishment. I tried to beat him fifty-eight times last year, and every single time he managed to turn the game around at the last minute and destroy my little army of chess men. Of course, he seemed fairly distracted this morning. I couldn't help but wonder what was on his mind.

I didn't think of that for very long, though. I was on my way to breakfast. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. My mind was going over the game I had played when I heard Brent's voice ahead. I walked a little faster, falling in behind Brent, Rolan and Misty as they talked.

"Oh, man, did you see the look on his face? I could have sworn he was going to cry. First we got hold of that letter, then we got his journal. The results were great." Brent laughed.

"I think we should raid his things next week. Not this week, give him a little bit to recover. Push him too much and he might report us. Let him cool a bit, then we can take his stuff and dump it all over the floor. Maybe dump some honey on it of something." Misty thought for a moment. "Or molasses. That stains worse than honey."

"Put some of it in his bed too." Rolan added. "Maybe freeze the underside of his bed to make his nights cold."

"That is a great idea. Alright, next week it is for that. Till then, what else can we do to mess with him?" Brent glanced at Misty then Rolan.

"We could burn the broom." Misty suggested. "Without a broom, he won't be on the team. Now that would hit him hard."

"No wonder he hates you," I said, disgusted at what they were talking about. "You three are just plain mean. Perhaps I should nominate the three of you for gits of the year. I bet you would win." I gave them a cheerful smile as they turned and looked at me, then turned and walked in the opposite direction. I wasn't actually interested in a fight. I just wanted to let them know I heard what they had said. With any luck, that would make them think twice about actually going through with those pranks.

I headed to see if Numiar was venting to Moaning Myrtle first. That was often his place of choice when something went really wrong. Not finding him there, I bit my lip and moved towards the Room of Requirement. I had found him there once last year, and I hoped he hadn't gone that far again.

I find it odd, how people can act like best friends for years then turn around and suddenly be arch enemies. I'd done some asking around, and knew more about Numiar then he knew. I think he should have been in a different house, personally. Sure, he can have a temper at times, and he can come up with some nasty tricks, but can't we all? He doesn't fit with that house. Brent, he fits. Brent is naturally cruel. I swear that kid has something against humanity. One of these days I think someone needs to put tar in his shoes, or a salamander - or ten- in his bed. I've heard he hates those.

Not a chance I'll get to though. I might visit Gryffindor and Hufflepuff dorms from time to time, but slipping into the Slytherin dorm is something not even I would try. Maybe.

I opened the door to the Room of Requirement and slipped inside before sighing and shaking my head. I moved over to Numiar, stopping a few feet away as I studied him.

He was still conscious, unlike last year, though he didn't seem aware that I was even in the room. I spotted the bottle of pills peaking out of his pocket and made a tsking sound with my tongue, tempted to take them and flush those away.

I didn't, though. I know I should have. Those things were a temptation that someone needed to take away from him. I shook my head and moved to let his first period teacher know that Numiar was feeling really sick, and was going to miss his first class. I warned his second teacher as well, not sure if he would be awake by then. Thankfully the teachers understood. Perhaps I hadn't done what I thought was best, and gotten rid of his pills, but at least I'd kept him from getting a detention.

A few hours passed, and it was just after 4th period when I saw Numiar rush past me, his eyes wet. I watched him go then spotted Kristy trying to find him shortly after. "Kristy." I ran towards her, having made up my mind. "Come on, we have to hurry." I knew she wouldn't like what we were about to do, so I didn't explain things, not exactly.

"What's wrong?" Kristy stopped to let me catch up.

"I know where Numiar is headed. We can get there first. Gotta be quiet though, and don't say anything while we are in there." I gave her a warning look before leading her towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

I moved into the bathroom, and handed Kristy a charmed medallion. "Invisibility charm," I explained. "Now stay quiet."

"Emily!" Kristy hissed. "I'm not going to eavesdrop on Numiar, it's rude."

"Be quiet or I'll hex you," I grumbled, motioning for her to be quiet. I wasn't allowed to tell anything Numiar had told me, or I had overheard in the past. That didn't mean I couldn't help Kristy overhear, right?

I couldn't see anything but Kristy from where I was, but that didn't matter. I just needed to keep her quiet. I heard Numiar come in, and call for Myrtle. The ghost giggled and glided towards Numiar. "Stay quiet." I warned again, my voice barely a whisper.

Kristy mothed my name, and tried to ask what this was about.

"Just listen." I urged her.

Numiar told Myrtle about his journal being burned, his letter being found. I could hear the quiver of rage and despair in his voice. I could tell that he was getting worn down from Brent's tricks and bullying. How much more could that fellow take before he snapped and did something drastic?

I flinched when I heard him punch the wall and shook my head slightly as I head the soft sigh after that.

"Only escape I have is when I take my flights." Numiar said softly.

"What flights?" Kristy whispered.

"Feathers." I whispered back.

The look on her face when she put it together was priceless. I smirked ever so slightly, pleased that she had finally figured that out. I missed what Numiar and Myrtle talked about next, before hearing Numiar admit he had a crush on Kristy.

Kristy managed to squeak, but I clamped a hand over her mouth and gave her a warning look. It wasn't long after that when Numiar left. I removed the charm and gave Kristy a sheepish look. "I, er, overheard him in here last year. I thought you needed to hear."

"What are you doing in here?" Moaning Myrtle came over, frowning at us.

"Oh, hi Myrtle." Kristy smiled at her. "I haven't seen you in awhile, how are you?"

I smiled cheerfully. "I haven't seen you since last year. Thought I'd drop by and see how you are doing. I hope Brent hasn't been tossing things around here again, like last year."

"Oh no, I showed him what happens when he makes me upset." Moaning Myrtle cackled.

"Well, he got what was coming to him, then." Kristy smiled.

I nodded in agreement. "I bet. Did you get Rolan too, Myrtle?"

"No." Myrtle pouted. "He's a little faster then Brent. If he ever comes back I'll get him."

"I know you will. Uh oh." I blinked as I remembered. "We've got to be going. I forgot to do my homework for next class." I gave Myrtle an apologetic look. Of course, I hadn't forgotten that, it just gave me an excuse to escape the room.

"I need to return this book to Numiar. Do you know where he went, Myrtle?" Kirsty asked.

Myrtle thought for a moment. "He might be out flying."

"Thank you. I'll see you soon, Myrtle!" Kristy wheeled out of the bathroom towards the Entrance Hall, as I kept in step beside of her.

"I know, I know, eavesdropping is bad. Still, I promised not to tell you anything but I never said I wouldn't help you listen." I smiled at Kristy, a bit pleased how that had worked out.

Kristy shook her head. "Remind me to never tell you a secret. Ever. And from now on, I'm checking for invisible things, namely eavesdroppers, before I say anything. I'm going to try and find Numiar before class starts. I'll see you later!" She wheeled away.

I watched her go before skipping off, wondering what would happen now that Kristy had that bit of information.


End file.
